Six Years: I Do
by RiverLake
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have taken the final step, one that will change their lives forever. From their third anniversary right up to their picture perfect, sweet as candy wedding, this is the third and last installment in the Six Years series.


**Six Years: I Do  
By RiverLake**

**Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: From their third anniversary right up to the sweet-as-candy picture perfect wedding, this is the last installment to the 'Six Years' series of our favourite couple, Syaoran and Sakura.  
A/N: _Hi again, hi again! :) Right, in the whole 'Six Years' series, this is the_ _last, a sweet, romantic, fluffy one-shot about a happy ending between Syaoran and Sakura. Once again, it's perfectly alright to read this one on it's own, but reading the original 'Six Years' and 'Six Years: Finally' would make more sense. I decided not to do the M rated thing, 'cause I'm not sure if I can handle it, haha, but this one has a slight lime. But yea, anyway, please read and review, and thanks for everything! :)_**

* * *

The day was perfect.

The bright sun was shining at a comfortable heat; the water was cold and blue and clear; the sand was fine and yellow and warm, like a picture-perfect postcard. It was on this sand the couple, Syaoran and Sakura rested on, relishing the warmth of the sun on their bodies and the cold water licking at their feet just past their knees. The beach was almost empty, with a few stragglers here and there, and even so far off into the distance. That was how they liked it.

Sakura, with her auburn hair and closed green eyes, was dozing off in the arms of her long term boyfriend, with her head resting on his shoulder. Syaoran kissed her head affectionately, and pulled her closer. They were both silent, merely enjoying each other's company and the perfect day. It was their third anniversary, and they were one year apart in age, Sakura being 17 and Syaoran being 18.

Syaoran was starting to fall asleep too, with his head resting on his beloved girlfriend's, when she shifted slightly to look at him. He opened his eyes blearily and looked at her questioningly. "Saks?"

Her bright green eyes were curious and somewhat nervous as she looked at him. There was something she'd been wanting to say for a while, but before she told him, she decided to comfort him a bit first. With that thought flashing through her mind, she gently kissed his lips. He responded immediately, tightening his hold around her. Before the kiss got too heated, she pulled away, earning a disappointed 'mmph' from her boyfriend.

"Syao, I need to talk to you about something, if that's okay..." she started out nervously.

"And what would that be?" he answered quickly, determined to get this over and done with so that he could start kissing her again.

"Syao, I just..." Sakura found she couldn't continue with his questioning stare, and turned away to face the small waves lapping at the shore instead. She didn't know why it was nervous, she'd apologized dozens of times before, whether or not it was her fault, but this was somehow different. "Syao, I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked, surprised at the sudden apology.

"I don't know, I've...been thinking about us lately, and the past three years of being with you, and they've been amazing, really, and today's our third anniversary, I can't believe it myself, but..." she rattled off faster than Syaoran could comprehend, and to shut her up so he could say something - and to satisfy the need - he closed her lips with his quickly and pulled back.

"Babe...I'd be able to understand a lot easier if you spoke slower," he suggested.

Sakura blinked, laughed, and sighed, somehow all at the same time. "Okay. I just...we've fought a lot during the past three years, and whether or not it was my fault I've apologized, 'cause...'cause I really, really don't wanna lose you," she said quietly.

Syaoran blinked a few times, and nuzzled her neck to comfort her. "We've already been through this..." he murmured.

"Yes, I know, but..." she began, then got distracted as the kisses moved lower. Hurriedly, she pushed him away gently before she got sidetracked. "I know, but I still feel guilty, and I...I just wanna say that I'm sorry. For everything." She bit her lip and played with the sand between her fingers. When Syaoran didn't say anything, she pushed on, "I know I'm not the best girlfriend you could ask for, or the prettiest, but I really love you, and all that talk about a future together, I meant it all. Everytime I messed up, it was intentional, and...and I'm sorry for it all." Her lower lip trembled, indicating she was about to cry. She pushed her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in the crook of her elbow. "I'm really sorry, Syao..." she said, voice muffled and shaky. _I hate it when I start crying in the midst of an apology, it feels so pathetic._

She felt Syaoran's arms lift her from the sand and put her on his lap. She lifted her head enough to let her eyes peek out, and she saw his gorgeous brown eyes looking at her intently. Gently, he touched her forehead with his, his lips brushing against her arm. "Sakura, do you know, you are the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for?" he asked her quietly. "Do you know how much your beauty captivates me every single time I look at you, how much you fascinate me and how happy you make me? It is _insane_," he said slowly, stressing on the last word. At the look in her eyes, he knew he'd just made her smile. "It is _insane _how much I love you and how much you mean to me. And I don't know what you see in me, because...I'm not a great looking guy. I'm not rich and my temper issues can spike skyscraper high at the push of a bright red button. I think about losing you every day, to some other, better guy - and then I see you, you kiss me and you tell me you'll love me forever and all those worries melt away, because all that matters is you."

He stroked her cheek gently, and urged her to look at him. She looked up, and he captured her lips with his own in a short, sensual kiss. When he met her eyes again, he fingered her small chin. His vision suddenly became blurry and he had to blink those tears away. "Sakura, I love you. Those times we fought, it was my fault, I let my anger take control of me too easily. It wasn't yours, baby, it wasn't, please don't apologize. I...I've messed up with you twice already, and the second time I nearly lost you for good. For _good,_ Saks!"

His arms pulled her as close to his body as possible, causing her to gasp in surprise at the sudden gesture. He stared straight into her eyes, brown meeting green, and whispered, "I am sorry for everything, Sakura. I love you, so much, and I am sorry for everything. I want to marry you, spend my remaining days with you and you alone. If you'd allow me to," he added, somewhat halfheartedly.

Sakura smiled at her boyfriend and took his face in her hands. "I love you too, Syaoran," she murmured, and kissed him again. He responded fervently, passionately kissing her lips and protectively holding her against his body to share the warmth. As his tongue flicked at her lips to ask for an entrance, she opened her mouth immediately and shifted to straddle his lap.

In her bikini, she left ample amount of bare skin for Syaoran to run his hands over without touching her inappropriately; he trailed his fingers along her back, sending goosebumps along her skin, and playfully fingered the strap to her bikini as a tease. She moved against his hips in response, and tangled her fingers in his messy brown hair, moving downwards to run her hands all over his back, hard chest and abs.

Leaning down further, she pushed him back against the sand to be over him instead, and continued the heated making out. Syaoran, tired of being dominated, moved and flipped her over so that she was on her back instead. Without breaking the kiss, he trailed his hands down her sides and to her thighs, caressing her gently. This wasn't foreplay to a good fuck - this was love.

They kissed someore, not caring who was watching or who saw, because they were in a world of their own, a world where it was only them, on this beach, in love. Eventually, Syaoran left her tasty, very extremely kissable lips, to nuzzle against her neck, murmuring the words 'I love you' here and there. Sakura giggled as he hit a sensitive spot and sucked, and she placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Syaoran..." she murmured.

"Hmm?" He continued on the other side of her neck.

"We better stop before it gets too far..." she sighed appreciatively as Syaoran ignored her. She really didn't want him to stop, but they were both still virgins, and this wasn't their private beach.

When he went further by nibbling her ear, she turned him over forcefully and pulled him up to straddle him again, earning herself a soft chuckle and a perfect kiss. Make outs were hot, but it was nice to have soft, gentle kisses every once in awhile. "We can continue later," she murmured, flicking her thumb over his lips.

Syaoran sighed in disappointment, and kissed her once more before they both moved to pack up their things. Before they left the beach, he pulled her close by the waist for another soft kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled at her. "I love you."

She returned the smile, the most wonderful smile he knew, the one that he knew she saved for him to send his heart beating wildly like it was doing now, and said, "I love you, too. Happy anniversary, Syao."

And they left the beach together, hand in hand, close as allowed - this wasn't your normal teenage relationship where it faded away after a few years. No, this was one where the love was evident and pure and true...and where nothing could ever come between.

* * *

The perfect blend of excitement and nervousness was evident on the groom's face.

Syaoran stood there at the altar alongside his best man, Eriol, fidgeting impatiently in his black suit. The arch he stood under was Rika's creation of real lilies and daisies intertwined to make a perfect semi-oval shape, as were the white decorations that peppered the church. Dark, negative thoughts were running uncomfortable in his head, things like, _What if she changes her mind? What if she gets into an accident on the way here? What if she doesn't show? What if her parents suddenly disapprove of me? What if..._

His thoughts weren't given any chance to continue when Eriol slapped him on the back not very gently, but not harder than necessary. It'll be fine, he mouthed with a familiar mischievous grin when Syaoran turned to glare at him. He was about to retort colourfully when the ornate wooden doors of the entrace opened a peek. Tomoyo, Eriol's own girlfriend - soon to be fiance, as he claims - and Sakura's maid of honour poked her head through the opening and grinned gleefully.

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. _Finally. She's here. It's time. After fourteen years, this is it..._

The pianist - Chiharu - began playing her own rendition of Canon in D, her nimble fingers running across the keys in time with the two violinists. The two big doors opened painfully slowly, and the first of the wedding party walked in on stubby legs in a suit slightly too big for him - all rise for the smallest ringbearer to boot, Syaoran's nephew. The glee on his face was almost funny - which means his mother just fed him some chocolate to satisfy him - and he was waving the lacy purple pillow around. Syaoran almost grimaced before remembering that the two silver rings tied to the centre of the pillow were not even the real rings, just cheap stainless steel ones in case the ringbearer got overexcited. _Good thing for that_, he thought in relief.

Yelan - the groom's mother - gently steered the hyper thing away from the altar to sit next to her. The two flowergirls entered just then - Syaoran's nieces - happily flinging white flower petals onto the red carpeted floor. Following closely were the bridesmaids in all their white-dress glory. Mei Ling and Rika had gladly volunteered for it, and Sakura hadn't objected. Their dresses, along with the currently entering maid of honour's, were the same strapless, knee-length dresses studded artfully with sequins and beads in the forms on swirls and whorls, obviously Tomoyo's proud work.

When the three of them stood by the altar just opposite of Eriol, Syaoran waited with bated breath for his angel, ignoring Tomoyo's blush and Eriol's obvious stares at each other.

And then she entered.

If Syaoran's heart skipped a beat when Tomoyo discreetly announced the bride's arrival, his heart completely stopped now. Sakura was..._glowing _when she entered the church. Her layered dress was, of course, another one of Tomoyo's best designs - the bottom most layer was plain silk in spaghetti strap form, while the next was pure chiffon following the previous layer, and the last was lace, with sleeves that reached the crook of her elbow and elaborate flower designs around the hem.

The bride herself was another wonderful piece of work altogether. There was no other word to describe her but radiant, with her hair let loose and a veil flowing down her back. Syaoran gaped, and caught himself just in time; _what in the world have I ever done to deserve this?_ he thought. _Even after cheating twice, after my temper issues and all the fights, she's here now, walking towards me, in the wedding dress of her dreams, smiling at me as she walks down the aisle. _Whatever it was that he had done, all he knew was that he was nothing short of grateful. He had messed up twice, but they were still here, about to...about to be married. _And I am never going to let you go._

What was running through Sakura's mind was more or less the same, albeit a lot more frantic. _Oh my god. We're both here. We're going to be married. After so long...He's the amazing Syaoran Li. What have I ever done to deserve him? Even after all our fights, everything, he's here. Wow, he looks so hot. I hope I look alright. Damn, he's staring at me. Shit, I hope I didn't smear lipstick somewhere wrongly! Or maybe it's my hair? There isn't a loose strand sticking out somewhere, is there?_

And so on and so forth. By the time she got to the altar, all the anxieties, all the worries just...disappeared. She looked up at her groom with a nervous smile, and she was rewarded with the most charming smile she'd ever seen him put on. She blushed as he took her hand and put it to his lips, never breaking eye contact, before gripping it tightly with his own and facing the priest.

"Do you, Syaoran Li," the priest wheezed, much to the couple's amusement, "take Sakura Kinomoto to be your awful wedded wife?"

Both Syaoran and Sakura joined with the crowd's surpressed snickers, which grew a bit louder when Syaoran whispered, "It's _lawful_."

The old priest squinted at the thick book that probably weighed more than he did before saying, "Ah. Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto to be you _lawful _wedded wife, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

_Fuck yes. _"I do," Syaoran said confidently despite his nerves, and shot another smile at his soon to be wife. _Just a little longer..._

"And do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li to be your awful, erm..._lawful _wedded husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sakura smiled brilliantly. _Hell yeah. _"Yes. I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest wheezed. "You may kiss the bride..."

Syaoran didn't wait. Before he could finish, he grabbed his wife's waist and kissed her sensually. She responded quick enough despite the shock, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The congregation was frantic - while the family clapped loudly, Syaoran's boys were yelling and wolf whistling, whereas Sakura's girlfriends cheered and squealed and giggled excitedly.

When Syaoran let her go with a final, loud, wet kiss, he grinned down at her, with her flaming cheeks and lovely smile. "Mrs. Li."

Sakura cocked her head to the side as her smile widened. "I like the sound of that," she said cheekily.

The corners of Syaoran's mischievous grin shot to his ears and lifted her off the ground to spin her around, liplocked again. When he sat her down, Sakura called, "Hey, girls!" and tossed her bouquet. Ignoring the frantic squeals, Syaoran picked her up with a sweet smile, bridal style, as she smiled lovingly at him, and walked out of the church as Mr and Mrs Li.

* * *

**A/N: _Whee, I'm done...:D I might not write for some time after this for lack of ideas, so whatever ideas you might have are more than welcome. This is the last installment in the 'Six Years' series - I hope you liked it, it's nice writing something light-hearted with a spattering of humour every now and then. Read and review ya :) thanks for all your support!_**


End file.
